


The Art of the Compromise

by Ariasune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariasune/pseuds/Ariasune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not forgiveness, it is far too political for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of the Compromise

He feels _annexed_ , part of him taken, like a promise snared into his skin at knife-point. _Here_ , his body offers, _this is for you, for worship of you, for your eyes, for your need_. The Pharaoh’s gaze is almost a physical thing, running its fingertips along his scars. _Here_ , his body offers.

 _Here_ , and there is a sharp intake of air. Disgust, and nausea, and shock. Disbelief. Disbelief, like the prayer written into Malik’s body isn’t sincere enough.

Anger flowers through him, and this time, he owns it. This time he keeps it. This time, he levels it flatly at _his King_  as he gives him the Millennium Rod. He offers the Ring next. Maybe Bakura will be a _poison_? He can only hope.

“When you come to Egypt to die,” he says carefully, “Maybe we can be friends then.”

After you have seen my back, and when I have _seen_ yours.


End file.
